When Snow Forgets to Sparkle
by EmpathicDreams
Summary: Caley Grant never knew what having a family meant being neglected and unloved because of her differences. Can meeting the Fantastic Four and a man who is her opposite in every way even begin to change that?


**Title: **When Snow Forgets to Sparkle

**Author: **Victoria Morgan

**Universe: **Fantastic Four #1 movie-verse.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fantastic Four, Marvel or anything affiliated with it. All I have is a great big crush on Chris Evans!

**Summary: **Caley Grant never knew what having a family meant being neglected and unloved because of her differences. Can meeting the Fantastic Four and a man who is her opposite in every way even begin to change that?

**Authors Note: **While this is a FF fic, there are elements that I've taken from the X-Men movie-verse as well. There probably will be eventually references to the second Fantastic Four movie as well but as its not out yet and I've not seen it kinda difficult to thread through. Mentions of other Marvel characters movie or otherwise will take place.

**Prologue**

She sat on a park bench and just looked out towards the carnival. The bright colours against the seasons early snow fall looked beautiful to her and for a moment she almost smiled. For a moment she could forget all her problems as if they were insignificant and that they did not matter. The childish screams of happiness before her gave her heart a child like hope that things could be better, that she herself could overcome her fears and _try_ just… try.

There was a brief movement beside her, and she felt rather than looked at who sat beside her. It should have been obvious of course either way, the bench creaked slightly and her own feet lifted up slightly as it became imbalanced. Turning her head slightly, she took in the man beside her. He was looking straight out towards the carnival as well and appeared, though she was never actually sure with him, to be smiling as well. The hat that sat upon his head was lightly dusted with snow, and she reached up to dust it off slightly before she herself looked back at the carnival. No one spoke for what seemed like hours, but were probably only minutes. She had nothing to say and he… well he was the last person on Earth that she figured would come and find her. She took a deep breath, and gathering courage she stood and prepared to walk away.

"We've been searching everywhere for you. You gotta come home to your family."

What was it and him finally speaking when she had the courage to come home. She froze in her foot steps and slowly turned around. He was staring right at her, now standing as well, towering over her slight frame. He was not however the man she wanted to have found her. The man she wanted here warmed her frozen heart till it shone brighter than the sun, and his looks pierced her very soul. But she hated that same man for breaking her… for making her throw away her own rules. For making her love him.

"I can't go home Ben! I don't… I don't have a home anymore. The four of you together that's a family. I'm just a freak of nature that doesn't belong."

She didn't stick around, turning to walk out of the park. She knew he wouldn't follow her, Ben knew when to leave her be. A big brother that she always wanted and feared would never be possible. But he hurt her as well, they all did. The one that hurt her most of all wasn't even here to attempt to sooth her broken heart. Where was he? Out at one of the cities many bars with a girl? Or on his motorbike showing off? Or maybe…

Her thoughts were cut off when she felt him in front of her in the shadows. How had she not felt him before now, she wasn't quite sure and how someone who burned so bright could be so good at hiding in shadows was an even bigger mystery. By this point she was at the front of the park near the exit. Should she keep walking or… go talk to him. Either option would break her, but which would hurt less. Which would protect her even more than the other?

She didn't have a choice in the matter because by the time she had worked out what she wanted to do, he was standing in front of her. His hands where in his pockets, shoulders tense and his facial expression was so unsure and confused. Where had his smiles gone, his cheeky grin that made anyone that saw him smile and laugh as if they were sharing a funny secret. This wasn't the man that oozed confidence as much as the average American drank coffee. Without even thinking she raised her hand to brush his cheek in a light caress with all the intention of taking her hand back straight away. But his own shot out with lightning speed and held her hands fast in his own his bright blue eyes piercing straight into her own dark grey ones. She waited for the onset of pain for the burning of her skin, for the agonizing pain that she often felt when they touched, his fire against her ice. But it never came… just the usual pain that she felt touching a normal human.

"What… what did you do?"

She was confused, every time they had ever touched her skin burned more than it burned touching a normal person. What she felt now was… almost delicious. She pulled her hand back to examine it. Slightly pink as if it had been over heated but no… burns. She looked back into his face and searched him for an answer, for an indication of what he had done.

"I gave it up… I had Reed fix the machine and… fix me. What else could I do to show you Caley? How much I would give up just to be near you. How much I love you."

She shook her head and stepped backwards almost stumbling. This wasn't what she wanted. How could he give up the one thing that he loved most just for her? Give up protecting the world? She covered her mouth to prevent a choked sob escaping. How could he do this. She left him, she planned everything to leave him just to protect him. And now he had done the one thing she had never wanted him to do. A tear escaped her eye and it froze immediately on her face. What could she do to make him understand that they could never be together?

"No. Take it… take it back. Please. Go back to Reed and have him change you back. Because Johnny… I… don't… love… you!"

The words that were the hardest things she had ever had to say caused another tear to fall and freeze on her face. Not even stopping to look at his reaction, she ran as fast as she could out of the park, ignoring the fact that the snow was now falling harder than ever.


End file.
